Jane Catherine Shepard
"I once had a childhood, a home, a family. The Batarians... they took that all away. I'm going to make them pay... and you're standing in my way." -Petty Officer First Class Jane Shepard, Citadel, 2175. Jane Catherine Shepard is a member of the Systems Alliance Military Police, serving the Systems Alliance Navy. She is known as 'the Daughter of Mindoir', having survived the Rape of Mindor. A trained Military Police Officer and excelling in intelligence gathering through the use of interrogations, both formal and field, Shepard is a self-proclaimed thug, an avid workout athlete, and utterly without remorse when it comes to Batarians and slavers. Jane is a part of the Peacemaker series. Biography Jane Catherine Shepard was born on the colony of Mindoir on April 11, 2154, after arriving in a colonization ship sponsored by the Whole Foods Consortium, her mother Ali being six months pregnant when the Shepard family made the trip. Jane is recorded as being the first human being born on the planet of Mindoir. Her early childhood was one of a farmer's daughter; waking up early to tend to the livestock such as plucking eggs from the henhouse and help milking cows before going to school. After school, she would help her mother tend to the home's gardens and greenhouse while helping her father tend to the house and livestock. Her life was both rustic and prosaic. On her sixteenth birthday, Jane convinced her father Patrick to take her to the nearby city of New Edmonton to go watch a movie and enjoy a little vacation, living in a mostly-farming community where the nearby small town of Paradise lacked such entertainment and comforts. Jane and her father were sharing an ice cream sundae when the power went out and the sound of booming thunder cutting through a clear blue-purple sky tolled a day everyone would learn to fear. The Raping of Mindoir On April 11, 2170, a convoy of sixteen vessels of various designs and configurations arrived in the Magellan System, having been hired by the Batarian Hegemony Minister of Trade for a retaliatory strike against the Systems Alliance and humanity itself; earlier that year, the Systems Alliance had been approved by the Council to settle Camala as its colony, one that the Batarians had been illegally colonizing for over a year. The intent had been to strike into the Systems Alliance the same feeling of loss the Batarians felt. The vessels in questions were configured with a wide variety of shuttles, pinnacles, and re-entry vehicles to deploy upon the planet in a rapid fashion to capture as many persons as possible. An air-burst Electromagnetic Pulse devices was detonated a kilometer above the city of New Edmonton, knocking out not only the power in the city, but any possibility of sending out any kind of emergency broadcast. They had already destroyed the system's FTL Comms Buoy to 'slow' any distress beacon leaving the system, and their second act was to disable any intraplanetary call. Jane and Patrick Shepard were first-hand witnesses to the landing of Batarians in New Eddie. During the first minute of the Raping, several members of the Batarian Hegemony Special Intervention Unit were deployed to the ground, firing sub-lethal weapons such as electro rounds, gas incapacitant shells, concussive shells, and miniaturized harpoon guns to collect the populous in the interior of the city. On the outside of the city, Hegemony Civil Militia members were set in a perimeter and cordon to keep anyone from escaping, forcing everyone into the interior of the fifteen thousand person city while more personnel were deployed to collect, discourage, and disable anyone and everything in sight. Patrick Shepard was shot with a harpoon gun that was aimed at his daughter, pushing her out of the way and sacrificing himself in her steed. Jane's last sight of her father was to see him being dragged away, telling her to run and hide. The Batarians reaved the colonial city for three days. They picked clean through the buildings, finding and capturing many of its residence, only killing those either too stubborn to comply, or to make an example of. An internment camp was kept in the heart of the city where a Batarian Pillars-Priest was the head Overseer of the prisoners. Whenever someone got out of line, the Pillars'Priest would torture the person's family member with Biotics in front of everyone, making them listen to the person scream. This went on for three days. Shepard has readily confessed to her survival to the Systems Alliance; she hid in a sewage pipe, lying in much and filth, drinking what little water she could find from tossed recyclable water bottles in order to survive. Due to her proximity to the internment camp the Batarians had set up, she was forced to listen to the screams and cries of those captured while she hid in fear. After the Batarians collected everyone and left the planet, Shepard crawled out of the sewage pipe to find herself the sole occupant to a ghost town. Alliance Forces arrived approximately four days later to find a tearful young woman who explained everything she had seen and heard. Enlistment At the tender age of seventeen, Jane Shepard enlisted into the Systems Alliance Armed Forces with the permission of her mother, Ali Jackson, who had remarried by this time. Her scores and aptitudes showed her to be of average intelligence, but psychological testing proved Shepard to be almost morally bankrupt; the Raping of Mindoir had deeply affect the young woman, and what few words she said of her home life after New Eddie suggests that she left with no love lost for her mother, and vice versa. Her ASVAB score suggested that she would be best fit as a Systems Alliance Military Police Officer. SSV Tesla After completing Boot Camp on Titan in Sol System and her Advanced Rating Training in Lowell City, Mars, Seaman Jane Shepard was given orders for her first duty station; the Carrier-Class SSV Nikola Tesla. There she put on prisoner detail, in charge of keeping the detained in the brig in proper order. What she was told by her Master-at-Arms was that she was allowed to use 'any means necessary' to accomplish this goal. When an interred Marine commented upon her body in a derogatory manner, she grabbed the offender's head and slammed his face into the bars, knocking out two of his teeth and breaking his nose. This act got her praised by her Master-at-Arms, and he told her he thought that Shepard had 'the right stuff'. He became her mentor in the art of interrogation and torture, and Shepard was a very good student. Shepard spent the next two years on the Tesla responding to calls, be they Sailor and/or Marines fighting, putting down minor revolts on colonies, boarding ships for piracy or emergencies, or working on her body for improvement. She was promoted quickly on the Tesla, earning her Petty Officer Third Class in record time, as well as testing for her Petty Office Second Class. Upon gaining her E-5, she was PCS'ed to Fourth Fleet to serve upon the SSV Tahoma. Her Enlisted Records Brief had nothing but glowing recommendations and accommodations pertaining to Shepard's career. SSV Tahoma Upon her first week aboard the flagship of the Fourth Fleet, Chief Shepard was given a suspect to interrogate; a suspected drug user and distributor. Her new Master-at-Arms, Master Chief Stacy Valentino, had seen the glowing recommendations and amount of successful confessions that Shepard had in her records, and wanted to see the young woman in action. Much to her horror, she watch Shepard casually grab the Marine's pinky finger, break it in half, and then began to work the finger around at the break to further cause pain with as little damage involved. Valentino stopped the interrogation immediately and arrested Chief Shepard on the spot for torture. What the Master Chief learned from her newest Non-Com had her mind spinning; that Shepard had been trained to do just that, under the impression that it was perfectly legal to do so. Valentino investigated the dizzying revelation, finding nothing in Shepard's official records sent to her, and getting denials of such activities when called upon, but Shepard proved to be canny; she had the originals of all her awards, accommodations, and promotions, hand-written and signed by those of the Tesla. In these originals, a different story was told; several espoused upon Shepard's ability to 'coerce' a confession in record-breaking time, and the comments on such awards strongly implied that the coercion was physical in nature. She had found another nasty piece of evidence that made her blood run cold; it appeared that Chief Shepard's former Master-at-Arms had quietly 'disappeared' from the Tesla, and records were missing as if he never existed. The Master Chief firmly believed that the man in question might have been Cerberus... and Shepard might unknowingly be, too. The Miracle of Therum In May 2175, NST-29 was leant to Battle Group Moctezuma for the use of one Deputy Samantha Collins for the arrest of Marshal Bartholomew Weathers, his Deputies, and to take over the duties as Marshal Deputies. Petty Officer First Class Jane Shepard was one of these members, the Alpha Squad Leader of NST-29. During the Miracle, she is credited with the deaths of several Batarian Civil Militia Soldiers, and four Special Intervention Unit Operatives. She was awarded a Purple Heart for injuries sustained, as well as a Meritorious Service Medal. It was on Therum that she met Marshal Sam Collins. During the early hours of the Assault of Therum, Shepard surprised Collins with a kiss upon the roof of the Marshal's Office. Later on, during an overnight stay in the depths of No'burg dodging Batarian patrols, Shepard and Collins became lovers. After the Miracle of Therum, the relationship continued, evolving from one of stress and possible death to one of a more healthy, sustainable nature. When Shepard learned that she had been accepted to the Naval Academy to become a Commissioned Officer, a course that would take almost two years to complete, Collins encouraged Shepard to go and pursue her dream to become a Naval Officer, while promising to wait for the Non-Com. They profess their love for one another. The Citadel's Marshals' Office Upon arrival of the Citadel, under TDY Orders by the Navy to serve under the command of the Citadel Marshal, Marshal Sam Collins. Further information withheld as story A Fox Amongst The Wolves: ARC I: Human Lives Matter continues. The Systems Alliance Naval Academy Pursuant of Executive Order 13528, the following information has been deemed SECRET by the Systems Alliance Security Services. If you feel that you have reached this message in error, please contact your local Classification Officer and inquire about your Security Clearance. Any mishandling or unlawful access of information will be prosecuted to the furthest extent of the law. Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Systems Alliance Category:Systems Alliance Navy Category:Peacemaker Series Category:Female